


buttercup kisses

by squishychan



Series: a/b/o musings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Verse, i'm s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: jihoon loves seokminplain and simplejust like that





	buttercup kisses

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting around to the a/b/o requests; this one is for myunghoe , who wanted seokhoon mpreg fluff w smut, but i didn't add in the smut bc it felt too forced??? sorry ;-; 
> 
> so i tried to make it as fluffy as possible in return ! ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃

Jihoon loves Seokmin.

 

Plain and simple.

 

Just like that.

 

He loves the way the younger's nose scrunches ever so slightly when he laughs, something that never fails to set him off into his own peals as well. How his eyes crinkle into crescent shaped moons, face lit up in pure joy. He loves the taller male's cute little mole, just finding it so damn adorable. He loves Seokmin's honeyed complexion, how it contrasts perfectly with his own milky tone. He loves Seokmin's voice, how it always holds a light, floaty airiness to it, yet at the same time can be molded to soothe, a warm red-orange hue to it. 

 

And his love for his mate had only been heightened since the lovely omega fell pregnant.

 

♡

 

When Seokmin's cheeks began filling out, a now permanent rosy tint clinging to them, Jihoon was absolutely stunned. He hadn't thought it possible that his already breathtaking mate could become even more jaw dropping. Seokmin had the classic "pregnancy glow" all right (something that Jihoon had always called bullshit on prior), and boy did it suit him. His chestnut hair was glossy, healthy and fluffed. His sun-kissed skin taking on a golden edge. Strong thighs softening, hips widening a fraction. His chest curving the tiniest bit, a soft plumpness there. And of course, Seokmin's belly.

 

Where his pup lay, curled up and safe, lulled by their mother's heartbeat, untouched by the harsh reality of the world.

 

_His pup._

 

His and _Seokmin's_ pup.

 

_Their pup._

 

Just thinking about it makes Jihoon's heart flutter, skipping a beat or two, butterflies flittering around in his stomach. An indescribable emotion welling in his heart, no words to express the feeling that's completely flooding every sense of his.

 

It was something the two had tried countless times to achieve, but the home pregnancy tests never bore the result they so desperately craved, a negative in it's place instead. So when that day came, when all four tests read "positive", they rejoiced, in which tears of joy were spilled, so unlike the usual breakdowns that accompanied after each unsuccessful attempt.

 

The couple immediately rang up their friends, wanting everyone to know of this wonderful news, smiling from ear to ear as they chirped happily to them. Of course Seungcheol cried, he too had experienced the same difficulties with conceiving, but had finally gotten his miracle pup after two miscarriages, a little girl named Jihae who made her appearance in late July. With Jeonghan and Jisoo offering to lend Jihoon their copies of various informative pregnancy books, to which the younger gratefully accepted. Wonwoo congratulated Jihoon, saying that he'd always be available just in case Seokmin kicked him out during one of his mood swings, Jun's indignant yelp being heard in the background, seeing as he was infamous for his own. Though that was understandable, he _was_ currently eight months along with twins, two rowdy little boys who used his bladder like a soccer ball, the older not hesitating to kick Jihoon for laughing at his way of words. Soonyoung shrieked when Seokmin told him the news, babbling cheerily about how their pups would be best friends, as he too had just recently found out he was expecting his first. Chan gently shushing his hyperactive mate, not wanting to overwhelm Seokmin in any way, to which he just laughed, assuring the flustered alpha that it was quite alright. Hansol softly congratulated Seokmin, not wanting to wake the sleepy toddler snoozing on his chest, but the joy in his voice was clear as day. Seungkwan on the other hand fucking screamed, which in turn woke up young Haseon, who proceeded to wail unhappily, Hansol hissing at his mate. Minghao and Mingyu actually came over to their tiny apartment, carrying a potted plant, Mingyu nervously smiling at Seokmin, occasionally shooting glances at his mate.

 

"Think of this ugly ass weed as your future pup; water it and care for it. If it dies before baby Lee's arrival, then you're fucking screwed." Minghao deadpanned, the color draining from Mingyu's face, horrified that he'd say such a thing.

 

Ah, so that was why poor Mingyu looked so worried.

 

♡

 

 

"I'm scared Jihoon," Seokmin whispers, as they walk into the clinic for their weekly checkups, seeing as since the omega's pregnancy was high risk, it was necessary to take all precautions. And while yes, they've done this countless times before, it didn't ease Seokmin's worries in the least bit. He still was jittery, grasping onto Jihoon's hand tightly as they signed in.

 

"I know baby, so am I. But everything will be just fine, our baby girl is a fighter." The older soothes, running his thumb over the taller's knuckles. If he's being honest here, he's fucking terrified (scared doesn't even began to scratch the surface), but he's more than happy to put on a brave face if it means calming his darling mate.

 

Seokmin nods meekly, but manages to smile a tiny bit, soothed by both Jihoon's words and his strong scent of pine. Jihoon breathes a soft sigh of relief when the panic in his sweet cotton candy scent lifts noticeably. 

 

It's times likes these when Seokmin loves his mate most, how Jihoon has waited on him hand and foot throughout the duration of his pregnancy thus far. It's an endearing gesture, one that he really appreciates.

 

Like how Jihoon rubbed his back when he threw up, Seokmin's morning sickness lasting from early morning to late night, never letting him catch a break. Or how Jihoon would always go out of his way to satisfy his cravings, even when they grossed the tiny alpha out. And how he would stay up late into the night talking to their daughter when he thought Seokmin was asleep, telling her about the world and all her future uncles, but most of all, talking about how blessed she was to have Seokmin as her dada. It made his heart swell with love. _It still does._

 

"They're calling us Minnie, you ready?" Jihoon asks, helping the pregnant omega to his feet. Seokmin smiles brightly, "Yeah, let's just get this over with." He replies, one hand in Jihoon's, the other supporting his bump.

 

Seokmin loves Jihoon. 

 

Plain and simple.

 

Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i love seokhoon sm


End file.
